Dirge of Cerberus
by LightningHunter
Summary: After kidnap, loss of love, death, resurrection,sharing his body with four entities, and sleeping in a coffin for several years, a new Harry walks the earth. VincentValentine!Harry. Not a crossover. Upcoming chapters will be longer.
1. Prologue

Firstly, I would like to stress that this is not a crossover. It is simply, elements from Final Fantasy VII incorporated into the Harry Potter universe. I will explain it here. It simply has a lot of elements drawn from the Final Fantasy VII. The only characters who can have the same names are the characters of Vincent, Lucrecia and Hojo. Vincent is an alias for Harry, why, you'll find out. Lucrecia is just a woman who Harry knew in the same sort of way FF7 Vincent was with FF7 Lucrecia, except with less tragic romance. Hojo, like FF7 Hojo, is a bastard.

The only real same-y things is that Harry has a similar sort of life, and can transform into the Galian Beast, Death Gigas, Hellmasker and Chaos. There won't be anything to do withabout Lifestreams and there probably won't be anything about Omega or the Planet.

If you cannot understand that, let's make it basic. This fanfic features a VincentValentine!Harry, who has a past similar to FF7 Vincent's, and has very similar abilities.Yes, that means Harry has a gun.

To summarise this, Harry was kidnapped by Unspeakables, who wished to use him.I did that because it's quite an unusual take-on on Unspeakables, who are usually allies if ever mentioned.

Second of all, this prologue is particularly descriptive, almost Gothic in genre. Take no notice, it's probably going to change, and the upcoming chapters will be much longer.

Finally, this will be set at the same time as Canon Deathly Hallows, which is supposed to be 1997, which is especially ironic, since that was the year FFVII was released. Speaking of which, a knowledge of FFVII and DoC may be required to understand this story.

Oh yeah, this is written in first-person, which is new for me, but after reading jbern's The Lie I've Lived, I was inspired to. That's a brilliant fic, read it.

* * *

_Prologue_

A cold sweat covers cold pale skin. This body of mine trashes in my half-sleep, but my recurring nightmares are still there, as plain to me as if they are happening in front of me. And here I see them again, stretching from my childhood...or at least, sometime after my childhood.

I have no idea when I first entered the Department, but I know I could at least already walk and talk.

_The dark shapes loom above me. A frightened gasp escapes my lips, and I try to hide myself from the dark shapes. _

_I want to run, I want to scream. _

_Even they were better than this..._

_"You...are ours," hisses the dark figure, the one in the middle of their line. "Welcome to the Department of Mysteries. Your name is...Project V."_

What was my name before that? I have a name now, but I know it is not my real name. ...Yet I do not care now. Vincent Valentine is a good enough name for me.

And she gave me that name. That makes it worth every last letter.

But who were they, who I was with before the Unspeakables?

Only one word can float to my mind. Dursley. What does that name mean to me? Was it the name of someone who sold me out, or someone who I was stolen from?

_The large man chuckles, before speaking. "I'll be training you for the Turks Division."_

_Contempt is almost being radiated from my person. "...And why, exactly would I join a group of spies and assassins?" I ask dryly, making no attempt to hide my abhorrence for the man...and for all Unspeakables._

_"...How about because you can use one of these beauties," replies the large man, and he offers me a handgun._

_I am very tempted to take the gun and fire it through the man's bloated body, but only a fool would attack a person whose abilities are completely unknown, unless they were very confident in their own._

Never go anywhere unarmed, was a basic Turk rule. A rule I one day overlooked, and because of it, I have sinned greatly. That sin not only cost me my love, but resulted in my death, a painful resurrection, four abominations entering my unholy flesh, and now, my current status as a stone in the river of time.

_I enter the room, and the woman turns around to face me, slightly bemused. "Doctor Lucrecia Crescent?" I ask, and a nod is my answer. "I have been assigned as your bodyguard. I am Project V."_

_"...Project V? Well, I'm sure it'll be great to work with you," she offers me her hand, and I shake it, to receive a smile._

A smile. I cannot recall my age, whether I was eleven, twelve or thirteen, but I still felt...happy, whenever she smiled at me. She was not so many years older than myself...

She refused to call me by Project V. I believe she did so for the purpose of learning my actual name. Eventually, she could stand it no longer, and asked.

_"What's your name anyway?"_

_"...I don't have a name."_

_Her eyes meet mine, and she was surprised, and I elaborate. "I do not remember my life before I entered the Department._

_"...Would you like me to give you a name?"_

Those words stunned me. None of the Unspeakables had ever cared about names, choosing to hide them, rather than use them. Project V was my identification, and therefore, should have been my name, but I could not like it. When a person has a name, they like it, or they dislike it. Project V was only indifference.

And I accepted.

_She looks through the book. "Vaughan?"_

_"No."_

_"Vere?"_

_"No."_

_"Vergil?"_

_"No."_

_"Vernon?"_

_"No."_

_"Victor?"_

_"No."_

_"Vinal?"_

_"No."_

_"Vincent?"_

_"Vincent...Vincent. ...I like it."_

_"Okay, now for a second name..." She flicks back to the top of the page. "Valentine?"_

_"...That's a name?"_

Indeed, Valentine was on the page. It was actually Roman.

We grew close, Lucrecia and I, perhaps too close, for Unspeakables, and that several years separated us in age. And then one day, it happened. I have always liked to imagine that the Unspeakable Leader was responsible for it, for him to suddenly appear.

_She clutches my hands weakly. "I didn't mean for it to happen...I couldn't...I'm so sorry!" _

_I never blamed her. I only wanted to see her smile. _

_She ran from me. Into her fellow doctor Hojo's arms._

_It didn't matter to me. As long as she was happy._

I was a fool. I did not even to try to tell her, that I never blamed her.

_"Please, we're scientists, we know what we're doing!" says Hojo. "Now away with you, boy!"_

_"...I just..."_

It happened so quickly.

_"Are you- are you sure?" I ask, desperately. "This is what you really want?"_

_"Am I sure?! Am I sure?! If this only concerns me, then yes, I am sure!"_

_"Oh...I...I just..."_

All I did was watch. I didn't even try to stop her. And then...

_"Talk!" I scream. "Why did you let this happen?!"_

_"...Silence," says Hojo._

_"You!" _

_"Silence!" shrieks Hojo, and suddenly he draws a gun._

_On the day I left my gun behind._

_He fires._

_I crash to the ground, and stare at Hojo's boots..._

_The next thing I know is Lucrecia's screams and Hojo's laughter._

_"Lucrecia..."_

_I lose consciousness, as death welcomes me._

Death hurts. It hurts the mind and the body. I fear death now even though I am immortal, as I cannot remember anything from when I was deceased.

That terrifies me, because my experience has shown me that nothing lies beyond death. And how could anyone wish to enter the abyss?

Death must be like falling off a cliff, and yet you'll never reach the bottom. Or falling into a coma, and never waking up, even as your body decays, and all trace of your existence vanishes...

_My eyes snap open. And suddenly, my body transforms into something...something else. And then...I have no control._

_I lash out at the tank, roaring, shrieking._

I later found out what Lucrecia implanted into me. By using what she used, she had implanted Chaos, perhaps the most powerful demon into my body. Eventually, she implanted something called the Protomateria into my body, which gave me some control over the demon.

_"I think I've finished with my experiments on you boy," grins Hojo. "I must really thank her for reviving you. Such a fine specimen, and powerful now, with the power of transforming into those demons..."_

Hojo. I detest the man. He took me away from Lucrecia's lab, and experimented more on my body, enhancing my body, and giving me three more demons, certainly not as powerful as Chaos, but enough to tear my mind.

Four demons in the body of a sinner. The Galian Beast, the werewolf-like creature, the weakest. Death Gigas, a monster that appeared to be made from mismatched body parts, slow, but possessed unrivalled physical strength. Hellmasker, a chainsaw-wielding, hockey-mask wearing maniac that killed for pleasure. And Chaos, the form that appeared in mine, as much more demonic, and the most powerful.

_I smile to myself as I watched from the roof._

_The Unspeakables rise from their seats around the rectangular seats, as the leader finishes speaking. They draw blades and hold them in both hands, pointing the blade downwards. _

_To their surprise, the person at the end of the table –Hojo- was still seated. They watch him, and Hojo begins to stand, but suddenly he collapses across the table, a dagger in his back._

Hojo has paid for his sin. And I...

_"I must pay for my sin."_

_I climb into the coffin, and close the lid. Already, I could feel sleep, and nightmares riding..._

I awake, my mind in turmoil, and I gaze through the darkness at the closed lid of the coffin.

I exhale softly, letting my breath push away the musty air of the coffin. For nearly four years, my world has been this coffin.

These bloody red eyes of mine close, and I try to relax, ready to fall asleep again.

But, I cannot deny that this coffin is extraordinarily uncomfortable. As well as having to sleep in the same position.

My unreal world spins, and I begin to lose consciousness...

And I snap out of this trance, as I...feel the presences of life approaching. Humans.

I let my hand stray to Cerberus, the three-barrelled handgun that lies in its holster, a chain attached to it. It's called a Dirge, for some reason. Dirge of Cerberus...

Voices are getting louder, and suddenly, I hear the door fly open, blown apart most likely.

Whoever these people are, I am sure they do not mean me well.

Fine. I am...raring to go, as the saying goes.

My clawed hand punches open the lid of the coffin, and I slowly stand, my blood-red cape trembling in the air.

I face the intruders, all wearing black robes and white masks. Wands are pointed at me, yet I can tell their hearts are not in it. Fear.

My studies have not failed me.

These must be the Death Eaters, the slaves to the deceased Dark Lord, Voldemort, but it is possible that he has been resurrected, or was never killed...

After all, the Death Eaters were cowards, and would not fight for a lord that has gone.

I step out of the coffin, and draw Cerberus, before pointing it at them. I can still tell that the attack element spells entwined into Cerberus' frame are still fully functional.

Fire, the wide-area burning attack. Ice, the homing missile. Lightning, a powerful direct hit.

It's been a while since I last fought.

The four demons are tugging my mind to pieces, raring for blood, after being deprived of it for so long.

"That...that's our target?!" one screams.

"That's Potter, it has to be!"

"He's a vampire you fool!"

I ignore their bickers, and one takes a step forwards, a curse on his lips, his wand pointed at me.

Cerberus roars.

Three bullets lodge themselves into the man's brain, and he collapses to the ground, a lifeless heap.

Silence, and I can feel the storm approaching. A stone in the river of time no longer. This moss-gatherer will begin rolling again.

I feel it in my bones, in every inch of my flesh.

"...Welcome to a world of sinners," I greet them.

All hell breaks loose...

I can only say...Cerberus shall feast well tonight.

* * *

Yeah, the upcoming chapters will be longer. 

...Was it any good?

Yeah, Harry looks like Vincent as depicted in Dirge of Cerberus.


	2. Bella and Rufus

Finally, I've updated!

Vincent/Harry apparently enjoys going into great detail when he kills people, as you'll see.

Oh, and Rufus Scrimgeour and the Aurors make their debuts in this story. Since Rufus's name is Rufus, and his surname begins with S, I thought what the hell, and gave him a political party called Shinra.

I mean, that's something Rowling sort of forgot, a leader needs their political party. I mean, how the hell would that moron Fudge won people's votes on his own?

* * *

_Chapter I – Bella and Rufus_

_I ignore their bickers, and one takes a step forwards, a curse on his lips, his wand pointed at me._

_Cerberus roars._

_Three bullets lodge themselves into the man's brain, and he collapses to the ground, a lifeless heap._

_Silence, and I can feel the storm approaching. A stone in the river of time no longer. This moss-gatherer will begin rolling again._

_I feel it in my bones, in every inch of my flesh._

_"...Welcome to a world of sinners," I greet them._

_And then all hell breaks loose._

_I can only say...Cerberus shall feast well tonight._

* * *

The Death Eaters launch a barrage of curses, firing as many as they can. I've already rolled behind a fallen pillar, but that won't last long.

I was renowned for being a skilled fighter in the Unspeakables...but not when I haven't got a wand. My last wand was probably the best I ever had, made from Gorgon Claw, and a core of Cerberus blood. Had to go all the way to Greece to have that thing made.

That's a _Lacero_ that just went past my shoulder. They're starting to spread out. Well, hiding has never been an appeal to me. Time to switch to the offensive.

I use the pillar as a platform to launch myself backwards through the air. The Death Eaters are temporary taken aback, and stop casting, good news for me as I send bullets at the surprised wizards.

But hearing comrades die breaks them out of their stupor, and they continue sending curses as I spin in mid-air, landing on my feet, still dodging the curses.

Time to go full-out, I should think. "_Fire_!" I roar, and this time, instead of just bullets, I send a missile of flames that rockets into a Death Eater and explodes, taking the wizard next to him as well.

There's definitely a grin on my face as I can tell that the Death Eaters are sweating under their masks. They've started putting up shields now, and surprisingly, none of them have been foolish enough to put up a _Protego_, a shield useless against things that have physical shapes.

Fortunately, by putting up all shields, they've rendered themselves helpless to fire back, and none of them seems to possess the brainpower to start firing while a comrade covers them.

I start sending _Blizzard_ missiles at the Death Eaters, and being homing missiles, they soon start swerving around the shields.

The ones that are left now have lost it, sending Killing Curses all over the area. They're spinning randomly, firing at anything that moves. And I have the sense to already be hidden behind a pillar, and I raise Cerberus.

"_Thunder_," I breathe.

Screams of agony light the air...

* * *

After pillaging their bodies, I've found one wand that seems to work. All I seem to recognise about it is that it's made from oak.

It seems like I'll have to move out. Heh...maybe I'll find another coffin somewhere. Or I could wander the world, on the run, but free...

A life like that seems strangely appealing to me. Why not? What reason is there to not do so?

Hmm...one could be that I've heard several tell-tale cracks upstairs, heralding Apparations. Seems that the deceased Death Eaters had reinforcements.

This time, I have the advantage. Not of numbers, of course. Surprise. And this time, I have a wand. Being ambidextrous is rather useful, as the wand goes into one hand, Cerberus in the other. So, to the staircase.

They're already descending.

I had better respond accordingly.

I ignite the entire staircase with a particularly powerful _Incendio_.

Some of the Death Eaters go mad, screaming or trying to conjure water, while some maintain their sanity and cast Flame-Freezing charms on themselves, rendering the flames meaningless.

Best of all, they haven't spotted me yet.

My hands itch for a firearm more powerful or more useful then Cerberus, like a sniper rifle, or a machine gun, but make do with what we have.

I spin Cerberus on my finger before pointing it at the targets.

Point.

And shoot.

Click. Click. Click.

I never reloaded!

Frantically, I search my pockets for a box of ammunition. Empty. Empty. Empty. Finally, here's one!

The Death Eaters are still preoccupied with the fire, as I break open Cerberus and start feeding in the cartridges. Damn handguns, can never hold too much ammo...

"Who's that?!" A voice from the stairs yelled.

Finished reloading.

Death Eaters tumble from the stairs as bullets hit them, and the survivors respond in kind with curses.

I twirl the wand in my fingers, before aiming.

"_Lacero! Morior! Incidere! Abrumpo_!" Chain-casting, the most efficient way of attacking.

Coupling curses with bullets, it's only a matter of minutes, and the Death Eaters have ceased to live.

I ascend the stairs, Cerberus still at the ready. So far, these Death Eaters seem to be amateurs. That may not be true for any others around.

A kick knocks the door open, and I stalk through the rooms. So far, so good.

The way this mansion is set up, I should now be coming to the entrance hall, and from my position, I'd be at the top of the stairs that take you to the first floor.

And here are the rest of them.

I dart back into the room, avoiding a barrage of curses. They're already getting up the steps.

Pain! Not now...the jolt of a transformation.

One of the demons has broken through my control.

To think I cannot save myself from the demons in the dark recesses of my mind...I suppose, it was too much to ask that I could hold back all four. The demon who breaks through will tell me how much restraint I hold over the creatures...

For the first time in my life, I hope for Chaos, for that would mean I can control all three other demons.

I scream my throat raw as I collapse to the ground, and an orb of magic surrounds my body, and it _changes_.

The last thing I could remember before losing control was a guttural roar emitting from my throat, and the sound of a chainsaw whirring into action.

* * *

I have absolutely no idea how long it took me to wake. The last time I had a transformation, when it ended, I easily resumed use of my body.

I've grown weak indeed if I fell unconscious after a transformation, even into Hellmasker.

The amount of blood that's staining the walls and floorboards, and the bits of corpses lying around would make any usual human vomit in disgust.

But, I am not a usual human.

I push open the doors to the old mansion, and the first thing I see is a great symbol floating in the air.

A skull and a serpent. Is that the infamous Dark Mark? Hardly very intimidating in my eyes.

I point the salvaged wand at the Dark Mark. It takes more than a simple Vanisher to get rid of it, but I rid the dark sky of the green sign.

After near four years in a coffin, I had forgotten the touch of the wind. I had forgotten the sight that the crescent moon impressed on you, and how the stars burned from their billions of miles away.

I close my eyes, breathing softly, feeling my magic once again. The feeling is...unexplainable, for no word has been created to describe this. Imagine to see who you loved the most return to you after years of loneliness, and intensify that feeling.

Apparate. Disapparate. Where to next? London, possibly? Or somewhere further north?

I had best recuperate somewhere, before finding- stop. More cracks ahead of me. Even more Death Eaters.

How many of them are there that their Lord can spare so many for a single mission?

"Stop where you are!" one howls.

I howl back an _Abrumpo_, silencing the fool permanently as his head is severed. I don't understand what it is with these people, standing out in the open when they see a dangerous enemy.

As the standard response, more curses blast at me, only for yours truly to form a wall of granite. That was more draining than I thought it would, but this is a faulty wand and I'm out of practise.

The problem is, even granite won't last very long against a barrage of Killing Curses.

...I'm fast running out of tricks. I could transform, but if more Death Eaters show, I'll be in a bad state when I change back. Cerberus is almost out of ammo- you tend to lose ammo fast when your gun's triple-barrelled. And finally, this wand isn't a great match for me.

And the Death Eaters are starting to move around the wall.

I have absolutely no wish to make this easy for them. It looks like I'll have to switch to another style of fighting.

"Die you miserable fucker!" one screams at me, as he moves around the wall to fire more Killing Curses.

I neatly sidestep and shoot him through the chest. As we've seen, we can all safely conclude that Death Eater robes are by no means bulletproof.

I place a Compulsion on a spider on the ground, before hitting it with a few _Engorgios_ and sending it forwards. It takes quite a bit out of me, but the screams of the Death Eaters as they see a thirty-feet tall spider crawl towards them is good enough.

Swiftly, I go to the other side of the wall, and start shooting the panicked Death Eaters. However, some retain their senses and start firing Killing Curses at the spider, which collapses to the ground.

I'm sure I'm smirking at this point, when I blow up the spider.

This provides a great amusement to me, distracts the Death Eaters as they tried to Vanish the spider innards splattered over them. But in every group, they'll have some intelligent fighters, who haven't cared about the mess and are still firing curses.

Wait, what? Some are fleeing! ...No, they're calling reinforcements.

I have to say, this is one big wake-up call after those years in a coffin.

The granite wall's still standing, admit barely. It wouldn't take a few more spells to destroy it, but I won't give them that chance, not when I Banish the entire thing at any Death Eaters in its path.

I've been hit with a Cutter in the few moments of vulnerability, but nothing too serious. I cast a Disillusion Charm and get a bit away into the shadows, behind one of the broken down stone structures in the grounds of the mansion.

"Where the hell did he go!"

"He'll tell us where Potter is, find him!" orders a voice, a woman's voice.

The Death Eaters start casting Human Revealing Spells. Good move, I can admit to that. They don't look like they'll cast anything here for a while, so I have a few moments to plan my next move.

The place has Anti-Disapparation wards, but no Anti-Apparation wards, explaining why the Death Eaters keep getting reinforcements. But who's this Potter they're talking about?

I've got no time for this. I'll end things now. Whether I die, or they die.

I jump up from behind the shadows and blast water from the spell across the grounds, at the Death Eaters. They panic, but calm down when it's water. They start firing spells as they approach, but they're too far away to get a decent shot...wait, another Cutter has glanced off me.

A quick Transfigure, and the water turns to oil. They don't notice in their moment of gloating.

I raise Cerberus. "_Fire_!"

The flaming missile ignite the oil, and the Death Eaters find themselves burning to death. Their wands have already started burning, and this time, no Fire-Freezing spell will help them.

The air's full of their cries for some minutes, but eventually they all fall to the ground, the oil still burning.

I step out from behind the stone, intent on walking to the wards.

Something that becomes harder as a _Crucio_ smashes into me, sending me onto the ground, pain blasting through every vein in my body.

A couple of Disarmers send Cerberus and the oak wand several metres away. I'm still in pain, I won't reach them any time soon.

"Well, well," says a woman's mocking voice, and I'm aware of footsteps. "How do you like that? _Crucio_!"

This time, I scream as another shock of pain shoots through me, and I end up rolling onto my back, limbs almost starting to spasm.

"Oh, how I'd love to kill you," continues the woman, as she approaches. She's less than a metre away now. "But, the Dark Lord wants to find Potter, and you seem to be the one who'll know."

"Potter?" I hiss, but more due to agony than anything else. "What Potter is this?"

She laughs. "Playing dumb won't help you! _Crucio_!"

This time, I try my best to grit my teeth and hold in a scream. I've given this bitch the pleasure of seeing me scream. I won't let her again. And if she comes any closer, she won't get the chance to brag.

"Who are you?!" I growl.

She still laughs. "I'll do you that courtesy then," she says, as she takes a few more steps. "Remember that the woman responsible for your death, is Bellatrix Lestrange!" She starts moving forwards again...

Now!

I cannon upwards from the ground, my clawed hand grabbing her wand and crushing it, before planting a kick in her chest.

And then I tear her throat out with my clawed hand.

I'm a sinner. I know that much. And I have sinned greatly indeed...for I know that felt good.

If Lucrecia could see me now...murdering far more brutally than ever.

Those thoughts stay in my head as I retrieve Cerberus and the oak wand. I take the chance to pillage the Death Eater's bodies, looking for more wands, and any Galleons...money's useful, what can I say?

One wand almost fits me as well as the oak wand, so I keep that as well. It's made from pine...I must be losing my mind, identifying different kinds of wood.

I walk outside the grounds, leaving the Anti-Disapparation Wards. I could have taken them down, but I feel weak...

With a swirl of my cloak, I Apparate away...

* * *

I find myself staring at an unusual fountain, with gold statues over it. I've seen it before...I know I didn't mean to Apparate into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

It must be in the early hours of the morning, and yet-

"Freeze!" several voices shout.

I'm surrounded by at least twenty...but not Death Eaters. Aurors, I'd say.

Their leader, a tall black man approached, his wand still pointed at me. During all this time, none of the Aurors have lowered their wands, their hands steady. Hardened eyes, scarred faces. These must be the war veterans amongst the Aurors. Only about twenty of them, but they have both skill and experience.

"Who are you and what do you want?" demands the black Auror.

I raised my hands. As long as the Aurors don't intend to kill me, or turn me in to the Death Eaters or Unspeakables, that makes them neutral.

"Vincent," I tell them. "I'm here to report a Death Eater attack."

This definitely makes the Aurors curious, and then they notice the damage I've taken from spells, the most visible slashes from Cutters, twitches of my muscles symbolising the Cruciatus.

"What happened?"

"I was attacked by a large group of Death Eaters," I say. "They were in about four groups, and the first three groups had at least ten people, the last had about twenty."

"And you survived?" asked the black man, clearly disbelieving.

"I wouldn't be standing here if otherwise. But they didn't."

The leader blinks. "According to you, you took out at least fifty Death Eaters single-handed?"

"What's the meaning of this, Shacklebolt!?" demands a voice, but the Aurors don't turn away, still keeping their wands pointed at me.

"Please stand back Minister, we may have a potential hostile," states "Shacklebolt."

The Minister still approaches, as he draws his wand as well. The first impression I have of the man is that he looks like a lion.

"What does he want?" says the Minister.

"He says he's killed fifty Death Eaters," responds Shacklebolt.

The Minister looks over at me, curiosity on his face. "Would you agree to that under Veritaserum?" he says, removing a vial from a pocket.

"...Yes." Saying no would mean he'd tell the Aurors to shoot, and then my only chance of escape would be to transform into either Hellmasker or Chaos, forms I want to avoid.

One Auror takes the vial and approaches, and gruffly tells me to open my mouth.

"I want an assurance," I state, eyeing the Auror with disdain. "No questions that are not to do with the subject."

The Minister quickly swears a magical vow, and I down three drops of Veritaserum.

"What is your name?"

"Vincent Valentine," I reply.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Did you kill a number of Death Eaters, that number being around fifty?"

"Yes."

"Do you hold any intent to harm these Aurors, or myself?"

"No."

"Do you know any of the Death Eaters names?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

The Aurors excitedly mutter amongst themselves, and the Minister looks surprised, before ordering the group to lower their wands, and I'm given an antidote.

Attacked by Death Eaters and a Veritaserum interrogation all in the same day.

The Minister approaches me and offers his hand, a politician's smile on his face. "Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the Shinra Political Party, and Minister of Magic," he states. Scrimgeour...I know that name sounds familiar.

I shake his hand in a formal manner. "Vincent Valentine...former Unspeakable."

"Something tells me we should talk, Valentine." Scrimgeour turns away. "Shacklebolt! Get Dumbledore and tell him to go to my office."

Shacklebolt nod, and the Aurors disperse, Apparating away, only a few staying back, most likely to act as bodyguards.

The Minister leads me to his office. I'm not particularly trusting of him yet (Never trust a politician) and my hand has often strayed perilously close to Cerberus.

He leaves his bodyguards outside the room. Either he thinks he can trust me, or he has wards, or he's confident in his ability to defend himself in an emergency. He offers me a chair, which I decline, opting to stand while he sits behind his desk.

"You used to be the head of the Auror Office, didn't you?" I knew I'd heard the name Scrimgeour before.

"I've been the Minister for over a year," he replies. "Where have you been?"

"In a coffin."

He looks confused at that one, before deciding not to ask. "Wizarding Britons live in precarious times, Mr Valentine. He Who Must Not Be Named's Death Eaters-"

"I was under the impression that it was the Dark Lord Voldemort who was in charge of the Death Eaters," I interrupt. "Who is this He Who Must Not Be Named?"

Scrimgeour looks even more curious than he has all through the fifteen minutes I've known him. "He Who Must Not Be Named, or You-Know-Who, are common ways of referring to...Voldemort. Many fear him and his name."

"Fearing a word is ridiculous. Fearing a powerful wizard however, that's common sense."

"Very amusing, Mr Valentine. As I was saying, his Death Eaters outnumber the entire Auror division. He has support from many colonies of magical creatures. His spies fill the Ministry, and many workers who are not his spies, are ready to support him. As it stands, he could launch an attack on the Ministry in a matter of days, usurp my position, and do so without the public knowing, and then begin to manipulate the entire country."

"And this involves me...how?" I ask, but I already have a feeling I know what.

"Not every man can take out fifty Death Eaters and live." Scrimgeour leans over his desk. "I'll be blunt. A man of your power could turn the tide."

"Not interested." I turn away, and move to the door.

"Wait!" He says, rising from his chair.

"I'm not interested in becoming a politician's puppet. You need me to stay in power, don't you?"

"I need you to train soldiers. I'm more than ready to negotiate your fee." Scrimgeour urges me to take this deal.

Currently, I'm weighing out the options in my mind.

Unfortunately, I won't get a chance to go over this, as the door is pushed open to reveal a heavily bleeding Auror. I recognise him; he's one of Scrimgeour's bodyguard.

Last time I saw him, he didn't have five Cutters in the chest area.

"Minister!" he shouts, as well as he can. "You-Know-Who's coming! And his Deat-" He gurgles, and collapses to the ground, blood spurting from his open wounds.

"Shit!" curses the Minister. He immediately attempts to Disapparate, before trying a Portkey. He hurries to his fireplace to try Flooing, but nothing happens. "Damn it! Wards!"

I concentrate on the wards. "I'm guessing that Voldemort cast them himself, judging from the power. He's probably got some Death Eaters maintaining them to make sure no one breaks them down."

Scrimgeour runs to the portrait that hangs behind his desk, and taps it with his wand. "Activate!"

The door slams shut, and more wards spring up, due to the powerful magic anchored into this building.

I nod. "Powerful wards. But judging from the skill he put up his own wards, it'll take Voldemort a quarter of an hour at most to break these down."

"Why not try and help?!" he yells at me, before pulling two wands out his pockets. He immediately begins Transfiguring random objects into solid stone walls, and numerous other things that could possibly turn the tide.

"House elf."

"What?" Scrimgeour says, turning away from his casting.

"Call a house-elf."

Scrimgeour looks furious at not having thought of that earlier, and snaps his fingers, summoning a house-elf.

"Master Rufus calls for Reno?" asks the small house-elf.

"Reno, get every Auror here! And while you're at, get Dumbledore! That old man should have been here already!" Scrimgeour snaps. "Tell them there's an attack on the Ministry!"

"Yes master, yes master! Reno will do it fast!" Reno the house-elf is still nodding as it disappears.

The Minister continues his preparations, opening a cabinet to reveal an assortment of potions, healing potions and Pepper-ups mostly, but there are a few explosive ones that are meant to be thrown.

In the meantime, I start my own preparations. Checking Cerberus is fully loaded, taking the dead Auror's wand and seeing if it is a better match for me than the stolen wands, and finally, I start placing a ward on the door that when it is broken, it explodes.

With some afterthought, I place some shielding spells to stop myself getting injured by the explosion.

Scrimgeour has pulled on a dragonhide vest over his Minister robes, and finished his Transfigurations and Conjurations.

Another ward comes down. Not that many left...

"You're the one familiar with Voldemort. What would his method be?"

Scrimgeour glances over at the door, as another ward comes down. "Most likely fetch his Death Eaters to drag me out to give him the satisfaction of hitting me with a Crucio."

"...So they won't be casting Killing Curses. After all, they think you're alone." I'm smirking now, I know it. "It looks like we may have an advantage."

Scrimgeour opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly both of us are stopped as we here a magnified voice.

"Rufus Scrimgeour, I give you one chance to live," says the magnified smooth, cruel voice. "All I ...request is that you are willing to submit to the will of Lord Voldemort."

"This is Voldemort?" I ask Scrimgeour. "Does he regularly refer to himself in both first and third person?"

"If you are willing to surrender, take down your wards. I give you a minute, and I hope to receive the correct answer."

There's a clock ticking away on the wall. I watch every second pass, and a minute goes.

"So...you have chosen...death."

All the Ministry wards suddenly collapse, and from the footsteps, a large group of Death Eaters are outside.

This won't be the underestimating group of rookies I dealt with. This will be the inner circle.

It will be morning in not too soon...

Cerberus will be having a good breakfast.

* * *

AN:

Sorry everyone, but the idea of Reno the house elf was just too funny. Could have been worse, I could have made Rufus summon Rude the house elf as well.

To the people who thought Scrimgeour was acting OOC, think about it. In canon, he's only ever seen arguing with Harry, mostly because he sees Harry as just some kid who's very lucky. In this however, he knows that Vincent/Harry was capable of killing fifty Death Eaters single-handedly, including Bellatrix Lestrange.

By the way, Scrimgeour will not become Vincent's friend. Vincent naturally distrusts politicians, if they do help each other, it'll just be because they share a common goal. Like now, they both share a common goal to live and kill these Death Eaters.

Oh yeah, and Dumbledore will make his appearance in the next chapter.

Got any requests for characters you want to see? I'll see if I can, move them up the line, as it were.


	3. The Chaotic Vigilante

* * *

This chapter features Chaos, and to make things easier, the Chaos bit uses third-person.

* * *

Chapter II – The Chaotic Vigilante

The door and most of the wall explode as the wards came down. Scrimgeour immediately hurls one of his explosive potions at the now somewhat extended doorway, as robed assailants rushed through firing off as many curses as they can (which implies they're not using Unforgivable curses, seeing as they can't be used for rapid-fire), unconcerned by what the explosion may have done to any of their comrades.

I opt for the wand over the handgun, considering I'm low on ammunition.

"_Macero Fortitudo_!"

A Death Eater drops to the ground as he feels his strength weaken, tripping over another who was injured in the explosion, whose head I sever with an _Abrumpo_.

And for good measure, I sever the head of the one who has already fallen.

Scrimgeour is going for more wide-range curses, content to use wide-area Blasting spells and then finish them when they fall to the ground.

A powerful _Incendio_ incinerates one Death Eater, and Scrimgeour uses the flames to an even greater effect as he throws another potion.

The stone walls the Minister conjured up earlier only reach up to my diaphragm, but they're tall enough to provide protection and crouch behind.

The real problem is that there's no room to manoeuvre in this room, so I'm actually relying on magical shields, unlike my earlier ...skirmish.

"_Magus Contego_!" Like most magical shields, this won't block physical objects. So, it's fairly easy for me to hold up this shield with one hand, while I draw Cerberus with the other hand.

However, these Death Eaters are far more skilled then the last ones, and seem to actually know what a firearm is, and they've moved out of the open, conjuring up their own barriers to hide behind as they fire curses.

"_Trunco Viscus_!" A Death Eater who took too long to get behind a barrier falls to the ground, his entrails mutilated.

Maybe that curse was a bit overboard.

I crouch, keeping myself covered from fire. Some of the stone barriers put in front of this by Scrimgeour have already been destroyed- the Minister himself is already crouched behind his own wall, blasting spells through a gap in the stone.

It's amazing that these stone walls have lasted so long- it appears my theory was correct. The Death Eaters must have been forbidden to use Killing Curses.

I start Transfiguring the stone fragments into a group of leopards. A few compulsions and Berserker spells and they charge forwards, craving the flesh of Death Eater.

It doesn't take long for the Death Eaters to dispose of them, but pain-filled screams and cries are enough to tell me they've been thrown off balance, to say the least.

Quickly, I point my wand at their main stone defence. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

I know I don't hate these Death Eaters. I resent they're trying to murder me. I resent they've annoyed me. But resent isn't enough to make a powerful enough Killing Curse. Instead, I used all the hate I had for Hojo.

Hating a dead man...didn't someone say we should forgive the dead?

The stone wall was absolutely eradicated due to the power of the Killing Curse, but surprisingly, the Minister sends me no disapproving glares.

"_Foro Pulpa_!" The Death Eater in my sights collapses, magic piercing through his torso.

"_Sectumsempra_!" shouts one, blasting the spell at me.

The spell near eradicates the stone wall, but fortunately it takes the brunt of the blow, marking me with a single scratch across my face.

And the magic in it doesn't seem to want to let the wound heal.

I Banish the rest of the stone wall away, waiting till the last possible moment to detonate it in their faces.

"Retreat!" shouts a Death Eater, and those still able to run take their chance, fleeing down the corridors, not caring about their fallen comrades, or any injured ones.

I stretch to my full height, before facing Scrimgeour. "Let's go. This is our chance to escape. Otherwise they'll be back with this ...Voldemort in tow."

We step out of the ruined office, but I take my time to ensure that the Death Eaters are dead. Scrimgeour leads me down the passage opposite to the one the Death Eaters fled through. "This way leads to a Disapparation point. None of their wards will stop us there."

I nod. "By the way, do you have a Rejuvenator in that?" I'm talking about the potions he grabbed before he left.

"You didn't look too exhausted," said Rufus, as we keep moving down the passage ways.

"I'm not using the best wand suited to me, I'm wasting a lot of magic energy," I respond, and the Minister passes me a Rejuvenator, and after I check it is one and he didn't grab an explosive potion by accident, I drain it.

"This is unusual. I'm sure Voldemort wouldn't be incapable of realising we might escape down here."

"So stop talking and remain alert!" hisses Scrimgeour, who is holding both his wands.

I cover myself with a Disillusion charm, and after seeing me- or more correctly, not seeing me- he does the same. Disillusion charms aren't brilliant, but they'll suffice.

We've barely gone a couple of steps when a powerful dispelling spell gets rid of the Disillusion charms. Fortunately, it has the side-effect of revealing our enemies.

Unfortunately, there are a lot of them.

This is starting to get annoying.

The Death Eaters are in a staggered formation, wands raised, and they begin firing. Incapacitation spells sent at Scrimgeour, Killers sent at me. Damn.

Quick conjuring, and the killers are nullified at the cost of the lives of a flock of conjured birds. Scrimgeour's already Shielded, but he paid the price with the eradication of his secondary wand. And on the bad side, he's too busy holding his Shield against the constant curses.

I start conjuring even more animals. I've always had a bit of an affinity with Transfiguration and Charms, and it shows in my spell-work.

The animal group are composed mostly of large cats and the odd bear, with a couple of wolves thrown in. With a wide-area Compulsion, they're already charging towards the Death Eaters.

It's a good thing I drank that Rejuvenator.

Those animals are just distractions, as I charge up for something a bit more powerful, already starting to carry out some intricate movements with my wand.

I really hope these are the last of the Death Eaters, as I'm almost on my last legs. Having to take out so many Death Eaters over such a short period of time, with a single Rejuvenator is by no means a brilliant idea.

"_Fiendfyre_!"

What occurs next is a burning slaughter. The Death Eaters, nowhere fast enough to escape, or powerful enough to cancel out the spell- after all, they never expected someone to use such a spell against them.

A minute was how long I needed to hold the spell for. One minute was all it took for the men to be incinerated in that all-consuming inferno.

Scrimgeour still apparently doesn't care about how this little delve into the Dark Arts. But I suppose living is higher up on his list of priorities.

"How far away is the Apparition Point?"

"Not too far from here." Scrimgeour glances at me. "We first Disapparate to Diagon Alley. From there, I'll take you to the next location."

The Minister's already hurrying ahead, and I catch up with him as the two of us re-enter the Atrium. Most the Floo fireplaces on the sides of the wall have been visibly tampered with, but the Apparition Point is just on the other side of the room.

"Get down!" I push Scrimgeour to the ground and roll to the side, as a beam of green shoots overhead.

"So you dodged my curse," says a smooth, cruel voice that I've heard before.

Out of the shadows, a strange person comes into view. His eyes are red, his skin white, and his nose is two slits, like a snake. Clad in a black robe, and no hair is on his head.

If he just had the red eyes and white skin, he'd look a bit like me.

This must be...Voldemort.

He softly applauds as he approaches. "To think the two of you alone were able to kill all the Death Eaters I brought...impressive."

"Hardly," I reply. "How many of those were just cannon fodder?"

He laughs cruelly. "Yes, next time, I will assuredly bring more...powerful Death Eaters." His eyes flash as he surveys us. "It would only be a shame for you both to die. If you both pledge your allegiance to me, you could rule by my side."

"Is that what you say to every Death Eater?" I ask, amused.

"...What is your response?" Voldemort asks, his pale fingers on his wand.

I shrug. "Why not. I've killed the Death Eaters who tried to kill me. The rest of them I have no grudge with."

"What?!" says Scrimgeour.

I approach Voldemort, outstretching my hand, and he does too- just as I draw Cerberus and shoot at him.

He conjures up a silver shield, blocking the bullets. "Using such underhanded tactics...you would have done well in my ranks. Too bad you picked the wrong choice. _Avada Kedavra_!"

I roll out of the way again, avoiding the Killing Curse, but he fires another, and another. A few rolls later, and I'm safely crouched behind the fountain...safe, but not for long.

"Hiding won't help you."

He conjures a gigantic snake, and sends it after me, and I merely ignite it.

"Is that all?" I challenge, as I Banish the gigantic snake at him and explode it.

Voldemort's already Shielded it, and he looks even less amused. "I expected more. I have an appointment with the Minister, and I'm sure my Death Eaters are dying to repay you for your deeds."

He snaps his fingers, but all we hear is the sounds of fighting from the passages. He glances quickly over away, just as a bearded old man enters the Atrium.

"What a surprise to see you, Tom," says the old man.

"Dumbledore," spits Voldemort.

Taking his distraction as a chance, I fire Cerberus at him again, but he conjures a shield again.

Suddenly, something knocks me down from my feet, and a snake's wrapped around my legs, its head reared to strike.

I catch its head in my claw, and crush its skull.

"Nagini!" roars Voldemort in fury and anguish. "Avada Kedavra!"

I'm lying on the floor, with a dead snake wrapped around my legs. There's a joke about this that I don't want to hear.

So...my time is up?

And just before the curse hits me, I feel a pain usually associated with a transformation...

* * *

Voldemort's eyes widened as the figure suddenly let of an aura of red light, dispelling his Killing Curse. "You- what are you?!"

_**"...Chaos,"**_ responded the demon. The handgun it held has also changed shape. _**"And for you...I am Death."**_

"You cannot kill me!" roared Voldemort, hurling another Killing Curse at the demon. To his shock, the demon swoops into the air, its bat-like wings fluttering in the non-existent wind.

With a dive, Chaos hurtles past Voldemort, spinning around at the last second to stand behind him.

_**"Farewell."**_

A loud noise signified the howl of a gun.

And Voldemort toppled forwards, in great pain...but still alive.

In agony, the man's head turned to face Chaos. "I will have vengeance on you for this!" he hisses, before he collapsed his Anti-Disapparation Wards, and Disapparated from sight.

The task of Chaos was complete, and the demon slumped to the ground, its body changing back to the form of Vincent Valentine...and both Scrimgeour and Dumbledore cautiously approached...

* * *

My eyes blearily open, and I'm greeted to the sight of an unfamiliar room. Looks like a hospital, but there are fewer beds than I'd expect. None of them are filled.

A wave of unfamiliar memories wash over my mind, and I saw what Chaos did...for me. Admittedly, for himself as well, after all, he would cease to exist with me. But in the end, that was the reason Chaos was implanted into me, to ensure my life.

I close my eyes again, forcing myself into my mind.

When most wizards who are skilled with the mind, they think about Occlumency and Legilmency. I'm not the world's master of mind magic, but the fact there are four demons in my head ensure that no one can get into my mind.

In your mind, you can create anything- and take any form you like. On numerous occasions, when I have had to contact my demons, I usually go for the form I looked like before my death, only an older form.

This time is no exception. Fairly long black hair, red eyes, not-so pale skin, and a blue suit, but still the presence of a handgun holstered at the belt.

Contacting the demons is usually futile. The Galian Beast, Death Gigas and Hellmasker are near-insane, all ruled by bloodlust. It's hard to have a useful conversation with them. Chaos, as much as I dislike him, is the only one capable of intelligent conversation.

_**"Why have you come here?"**_ Chaos arrives, in the same form as always. The demons after all, have no need to change their appearance, but they do like to change their surroundings. The Galian Beast is partial to a dark forest. Death Gigas likes a castle. Hellmasker prefers a village, to keep up his bloodlust. Chaos however, has his mind looking like the universe.

It's unsettling to walk around where it seems you're floating through space.

"...I came here to thank you."

Chaos looks at me, attempting to comprehend a thank you. I don't think I've ever thanked him before. _**"Thank you?"**_ he asks.

"I am showing gratitude for your aid against the Dark Lord from earlier."

_**"It would have meant both our deaths. You do not need to show gratitude...father."**_

"What?" I must have misheard that. Certainly, Chaos would not refer to me as a-

"_**Father,"**_ Chaos repeats.

"...Why do you refer to me as such?" This is the first time I've been genuinely shocked in years.

_**"A father and a mother. They create life. I was created. Therefore, that makes you my father, and the one you call Lucrecia my mother."**_

"How did you know Lucrecia's name?" I demand. Anything to take my mind of the fact that this demon thinks of me as a father.

Chaos tries to smile at me. It's quite unsettling. I hope he isn't looking for some sort of father/son relationship here. "_**I can see into your memories."**_

"...I need to return to the world," I say, quickly forcing myself out of my mind.

And the real world is a relief. To be blunt, I won't be re-entering my mind any time soon.

I jump out of the hospital bed, landing lightly on the clean floor. I'm out of here.

Suddenly, a woman bursts into the room from what seems like an office on the side. Must be a Healer.

"Please return to your bed, Mr Valentine," she says, hurrying over. "I still have a few tests-"

"I am in perfect condition. I was only suffering from exhaustion." With that said, I continue to the large doors which will probably lead me out of the ward.

"Mr Valentine, transforming into some sort of demon is not what I consider perfect condition."

She knows my name, and that I transformed. Since I'd guess this isn't St. Mungos, she's either in the employ of Scrimgeour or that Dumbledore fellow- most likely the latter, seeing as the Minister would at least have the decency to put me in a private ward. Or at least, I think he would.

"Maybe transforming into one demon is not perfect condition. But I can transform into four, and that is what I call perfect condition. Good day."

As I continue to the doors, a Locking Charm hits them.

"Mr Valentine! Get back in your bed this instant!"

Locking Charms are overrated. I demonstrate when a well-placed kick breaks the doors down.

As I leave this medical ward, it turns out I'm in some sort of ...castle. Suits of armour, stone walls, carpets, and portraits. Magical portraits, considering their all staring at me.

From the right I hear irritated voices arguing. Familiar ones, and I turn to see Scrimgeour and Dumbledore approach, arguing as they go.

"Ah, Mr Valentine, you've awoken," said Dumbledore.

"I still don't see why it was necessary to bring him here, Dumbledore!" said Scrimgeour. "This is a school, not a hospital!"

Ten minutes later, we're in the headmaster's office of this school. Can't imagine why a headmaster would have so much pull, but the name Dumbledore is vaguely familiar to me, from my studies of magical warfare.

Now I remember. Dumbledore's the one who defeated the last Dark Lord, Grindelwald.

The tirade between the two has started about the war, both men putting forward proposals, only to be shot down by the other.

There's a phoenix that looks distrusting of me. I suppose all the influence due to death, Dark curses, and four demons probably has something to do with it.

"What exactly was the point of bringing me here?" I'm raising a valid point. These two are just arguing.

"Not many can take out around a hundred Death Eaters in a matter of hours, and wound He Who- Voldemort as well," said Scrimgeour.

"You want me to join the Aurors?"

"Not exactly. I want you as an Auror instructor," said Scrimgeour. "None of the new recruits have either the mentality or power to kill Death Eaters, and even then, it'd be the rookies, the cannon fodder. But, Professor Dumbledore feels that your prowess would be more utilised for some ridiculous reason."

"There is -"

Scrimgeour interrupted Dumbledore, and the two began arguing again, once again to be stopped by my voice.

"I'm sorry," I say. "But last night was a one-off. All the Death Eaters who attempted to kill me are dead. Lord Voldemort has also paid the price for crossing me. My point is made. I'm leaving," I say, turning away from the two, heading to Dumbledore's fireplace. There's a pot of Floo powder on the mantelpiece.

As predicted, the two begin protesting, but their words don't stop me Flooing away.

* * *

Three days later finds me boarding in a middle-class room. Room 22-B, Knockturn Lodge, Knockturn Alley.

I won't be able to stay here for long. I only have the Galleons I looted off some of the Death Eater corpses. I suppose I should have asked Scrimgeour for the bounties on their heads before I left.

Although, I have a free Daily Prophet, and a couple other newspapers- wait.

"Deadly Dueler Devastates Death Eaters!" I read aloud, looking at the headline of the Daily Prophet.

Lucrecia once commented on my handling of bad things. I don't think she incorporated what bad things I could react to. One was my death and having four demons forced into me, which I handled by living in a coffin. And this, I'll react with the traditional way.

Shit.

_**Deadly Dueler Devastates Death Eaters**_

_Last night, two separate terrorist attacks were launched, one after the other, at different locations, by You-Know-Who's Death Eaters. While the first location has remained confidential, the second attack was reported to be an assassination attempt on the Minister of Magic himself. _

_Both these attacks were halted solely due to the efforts of an unknown vigilante. _

_Ministry sources refuse to comment on this vigilante._

_Whereas some Ministry workers call for prosecution of this vigilante, stating: "None should take the law into their own hands," Minister Scrimgeour publicly stated no action would be taken against this mysterious law-enforcer._

_"I have only the deepest respect for this man," stated the Minister at a small press conference. "I will not see such a man be condemned for his actions, for although I do not encourage others to do so, he has saved countless lives in his actions. Indeed, I would have this man called a hero."_

_Minister Scrimgeour went on to address the situation of the country. "Indeed, the attempted assassination was a frightening one. It only serves for me to say, that the time has come for us to act. We must join hands, and stand up against the Death Eaters and their lord. The vigilante's actions tell us if this is the power of one, then all of us united are invincible against whatever power the Death Eaters wield. I implore all you good citizens, to work hard for the war effort. All help will undoubtedly aid us as we will ultimately prevail."_

I sighed. Looks like Scrimgeour decided to use me as a symbol. Oh wait, the article has more...

_Several Aurors also saw the man, but refused to comment on his appearance, but they did mention several defining traits. Namely, the vigilante "resembled a vampire" and also "wielded a Muggle weapon, known as a gun"._

_The vigilante's identity still remains unknown, and many rumours are circulating. The only thing these rumours have agreed on is that the name of the vigilante is "Vincent Valentine", a name which Ministry officials have neither confirmed nor denied._

_If any reader knows more about this mysterious-_

I toss away the newspaper. Good thing I didn't stay. Scrimgeour and Dumbledore probably would have had me at a press conference.

Large crowds of gossiping people...disgusting.

But the public seem to think of me as a hero.

Makes me think of something Lucrecia once said about me:

"When the world is engulfed by darkness, his handgun will play the dirge..."

* * *

Since Vin's descriptions are a little vague, I've included a glossary of the spells he used that didn't come from canon.

Glossary:

Macero Fortitudo- Weaken Physical Strength. Vincent uses it so he can ensure his Abrumpo hits on target.

Abrumpo- Sever. Could be used to cut off limbs, but Vincent uses it to decapitate people by literally beheading them.

Magus Contego- Magical Shield.

Trunco Viscus- Mutilate Internal Organs/Entrails. Vincent's description is accurate, "his entrails mutilated."

Foro Pulpa- Pierce Flesh. Vincent uses magic like an arrow to literally pierce through a Death Eater.


End file.
